Chasing Your Dreams
by justboringme
Summary: Santana has to tutor Brittany! They eventually help each other to chase their dreams. Some coming out events from glee itself. Summary sucks, hope the story will be better! brittana :)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Brittany POV

Again I am here in my maths class and I don't get a thing, I am Brittany 17 years and I am not one of the smartest around here. I have no idea how I am in my senior year now, but if my grades don't go up now I will not graduate this year. And I really don't wanna spend another year at this school. I am seen as the loser of the school because I fail all my classes and I am openly gay. And on top of that it's known that I have the biggest crush on the most beautiful girl who is the head cheerleader Santana Lopez. I love to dance and I audition a lot, but nobody wants me. So that's just something I like to do by myself in my free time. Welcome to my wonderful life.

Santana POV

I'm Santana the hottest bitch in this place. Head cheerleader of the cheerios. I'm in my senior year and even though I don't always pay attention and skip some of my classes, my grades are good. My parents want me to become a doctor or a lawyer. I have other dreams than them. I love to sing and dance but nobody knows that and joining glee club would kill my reputation. My dad and mom are always at work, so I am always home alone. Usually I go to a friends house. It sucks to always be alone. So yeah this is my life.

**A/N: this is just the introduction, first real chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

Santana POV

I've decided to go to my Spanish class for once and I'm already bored after 10 minutes. Well 50 minutes left and then lunch!

50 minutes later:

The bell rings. "Brittany and Santana can you two stay for five minutes please" the teacher said. "What the hell now? I actually showed up this lesson!" I said annoyed. "Well Brittany here needs some tutoring to graduate. And because you skipped some classes and you have pretty good grades, you are going to tutor here after school." he said. "Oh hellz no! I do not wanna tutor the girl that is crushing on me!" This is going to be a hell, she is going to be staring at me all the time, I seriously don't want that. "I promise I won't try anything with you Santana" she said. "Santana you have to do this otherwise you will be expelled and you won't make your exams." the teacher said. "Please Santana I need to graduate and the teacher says I can't get another tutor." she said. "Okaay, but if she tries something with me then I'm done with her." like really if she tries something I might go all Lima Heights on her! "Okay, so I expect from you to tutor Brittany 3 times a week." "Okay, can I go now?" "Yes, you can go now! Don't forgot to talk to Brittany about when you are going to tutor her" And I left.

Brittany POV

"Thanks a lot sir! I really hope I will graduate." I said. "You're welcome Brittany." I leave the classroom and see Santana standing by her locker. I walk up to her and say "Ehmm h-hey Santana, when c-can youu tutor me?" "Just wait after school until my cheerios practice is over and then I'll take you with my car to my house cuz nobody's there." "Okay thanks Santana" "4 pm don't be late!"

2.30 PM:

I have to wait an hour and a half for Santana, so I am going to dance the time away in the auditorium.

After an hour when I am resting I hear someone walking towards me. I turn around and see it is Rachel Berry the captain of the Glee Club. "Hey Rachel!" "Hi Brittany, have you ever considered joining Glee Club? Because I think you could help us out a lot with dancing parts and helping Mike with the choreographing parts! And you could of course sing the backup vocals in my solos with the others!." "Uhmm wow Rachel! I have but I never thought I would be good enough because they judges at auditions always turn me down." "Well we would love to have you from what I've just seen!" "Well okay I'll join, I have nothing better to do anyway." "Thanks so much! Now we have 12 members so we can go to regionals, we had 12 at the beginning but 1 member quit so we really need you!" "Okaay well I have to go now Rachel, see you in Glee Club!"

4.00 PM:

I walk up to the front of the school and wait for five minutes. I see Santana walking towards me, and she says to follow her. I step into the car, she starts driving and turns the radio on. Woww! She can sing really good. I don't think she knows I can hear her. "Wow Santana you have a beautiful voice! Why don't you do something with it?" "Not that it is any of your business but my parents want me to become like them and not some singer." "Well you can join Glee Club and just sing and dance for fun! And you can still become what your parents want you to be! I got asked to join today too because I love to dance!" "Oh no, I am not going to join Loser Club! It will definitely ruin my reputation! I'm on top of this school! No, this is not going to happen!" "Just think about it Santana because if you would sing at sectionals or regionals or maybe even nationals, we could definitely win! You have such a strong and beautiful voice!" "Okay Okay, I'll think about it! Can you please shut up now?" "Yes sorry Santana" "Thank you!"

Santana POV

I really wanna join Glee Club but my reputation would go down in such a short time and I want to be at top until graduation.

Finally at home! Now I just have to tutor Brittany real fast and then I can just do what I want!

"Okay Brittany, you can go sit on the couch there! I'll get us something to drink!"

A/N: I know! Short chapter again. But I didn't have much time to write and I promised to update it today so. What would you guys like to happen? And is it to soon that Santana will already realise that she has an attraction to Brittany in the tutor session that will continue in the next chapter? Let me know! Luvyaguys 3


	3. Authors Note

okaayyy I'm back for real now! working hard on the third chapter it will be up in the weekend for sure! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been working a lot. Well byeeex


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**Brittany POV**

Santana's house is really big and nice too! I really want to live in a house like this. Santana walks in with two waters and I say "This house is really pretty" "Yeah well it's a shit house if you are always alone in it." "Where are your parents then?" "Work and all that shit, they have no time for me. I'm used to being alone at home." "Don't you have friends coming over then?" "hmm no I usually come over at theirs" "oh, well I really like it" I said."Thankss, so we should begin because I'm going over to a friends house later." "okaay!"

**Santana POV**

"We can study in my dads office." "okaay cool" she said with a smile. She is actually really cute but I am not gonna tell her that, I don't even wanna study in my dads office it smells so bad in there but I don't want her to see my room yet and I haven't even cleaned it.

We sat down at the table in my dads office and I asked "so uhm can you count to ten in Spanish?" "Yeah yeah, umm uno dos tres cuatro cinco seis siete ocho nueve diez**" "**that's great, we will do a small introduction of yourself today. Just start and I will say it when you pronounce something wrong." "okayy ermm, hola mi nombre es Brittany. Me encate bailar. Los gatos, wait how do you say and in spanish?" "and is y" "okay so, los gatos y los patos son mis animales favorite y mi color favorite es el arcoiris." "I must say that was really good Brittany, few mistakes were encate it has to be encanta. And favorite has to be favorito." "Okay wow, I thought I was saying all the wrong things." "no no, it was really good! But can we maybe do more tutoring tomorrow? Because I promised my friend I would be there for dinner" "yeah sure, but uhm can u maybe drive me home? I don't know the way around here and I get lost a lot." "Yeah sure, just let me change real quick and then I'll bring you." Brittany says okay while she is on her phone, I wonder what she is doing.

**Brittany POV**

We are in the car right now and we are both singing along with the radio that's playing Naya Riveras new song Sorry. And Santana sings just like her. She is so beautiful and when she sings it's like she is another side of herself. I like it. We arrive at my house and I step out of the car, walk around the car to Santana's door. She opens her window and says "so I don't have practice tomorrow so we can start at 2.30 is that okay?" "okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!" "Bye!" "oh and Santana" "yeah?" "eres hermosa"

**A/N: Sorry for all the delay but it is here. It's short again I know. I had some help with the Spanish things so thanks for that! What did you all think of Nayas song? I am in love with the song and have been playing it all weekend long! okaay so yeah that was it for today!**

**RIP Cory Monteith**


End file.
